


The Return of Doctor Mysterio

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Lucy hadn’t actually hired Grant to take care of Jennifer. One night, she’d needed a babysitter and had turned to Grant as a last-minute substitute. Next thing she knew, he was volunteering to do it all the time. She felt bad that he was having to do it so often so then she offered to pay him and then it was a full-time job.





	The Return of Doctor Mysterio

Lucy hadn’t actually hired Grant to take care of Jennifer. One night, she’d needed a babysitter and had turned to Grant as a last-minute substitute. Next thing she knew, he was volunteering to do it all the time. She felt bad that he was having to do it so often so then she offered to pay him and then it was a full-time job.

She liked Grant- a lot. He was fun to be around and so sweet. She’d never seen anyone with as much of a gift with kids as he had.

And now he was standing with her. The Ghost had abandoned her, took off to save himself, but Grant had somehow known that they were threatening Jennifer and he’d come running. She was in danger and he was with her and the Ghost, whom she’d dressed up for, was not.

She saw then everything that she’d been missing. Grant, the perfect man, the one she took for granted. She looked at him and saw everything she needed, wrapped up in the perfect man. For the briefest of moments, she thought that all he was missing was a rubber suit with a big G on the chest but then she thought, no. He didn’t need all that. He was already a superhero to her. Grant, the superhero.


End file.
